


Harry's Life Becomes Hell

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-No Magic, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Narcissa, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha Voldemort, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Crabbe, Beta Goyle, Biting, Blood, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Criminal Masterminds, Depressed Harry, Draco Is a Jerk, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Secrets, Forced Bonding, Forced Heat, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Hurt Harry, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Harry, Omega Ron, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sad Harry, Secrets, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Strippers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, alpha Lucius, alpha hermione, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: The moment he presented as an Omega at eleven, was the moment his life was forever changed. A strange Alpha by the name of Lord V came to Privet Dr., claiming that Harry belonged to him as payment for a debt his father had incurred. Uncle Vernon wasted no time in handing the young Harry over to the Alpha. For the past ten years Harry has been forced to preform at the Omega Whore House known as Death Mark, untouched by Lord V's orders. As Harry works to try and buy his freedom back, he learns that since he was fourteen he had been promised to an Alpha by the name of Draco Malfoy, whose father, Lucius Malfoy, is a business partner to Lord V. Now Harry must keep his hope alive of getting his freedom if he wants to escape this new life for him. Will Harry and Draco learn things about each other's past that starts to bring them together, or will it keep them at war with each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not hate me please!! I know I have my other works that need to be updated in the fandom, and I am working on those. I just want everything I post to be close to perfect. It's a little hard because I don't know how well the last few chapter's of my Fantastic Beasts work's were received, so I'm trying to make sure that the next chapters are better. As for this one it just came to me while I was thinking about the chapter's for my other works. Please head the tags and understand that what I tag will happen. If anything up there is a trigger for you, then please do not read this story. Updates will come, though spaced out. Hope everyone enjoys!

Harry stood behind the stage, waiting for his song to come on. It’s been the same song and dance for him since he was eleven. His Uncle Vernon had given him over to this Omega Whore house as to pay off a debt that his father collected before his death. Harry hated his uncle for giving him to this club, hated his father for racking up such a high debt, and most of all he hated the owner of the establishment Lord V. Now twenty-one Harry was still untouched, and he hoped to stay that way until he earned enough to buy his freedom back. As far as Harry knew he was the only Omega in the whore house that was given suppressants by Lord V and was allow to wear contacts when he performed. The black leather panties dug into his skin as he listened for his song to come on.

            “Now give it up for Virgin Omega Harry!” The DJ announced over the speaker system. Loud cheers and applause came from the audience.

            Harry knew he was the most popular Omega in the club, and he hated every time the DJ announced he was still a virgin. It made his job harder as he had to watch the horny Alpha’s that have had one too many drinks. As the music picked up, Harry grabbed a hold of the pole and began his routine. The heels Harry was wearing clicked along the stage as he moved his body seductively, twirling, and going down just enough to have the Alpha’s going crazy. Through the lights he watched as he fellow workers were out on the floor, being manhandled in a way that he had never been. As he continued his routine, he watched on of the younger Omega’s a new girl, he thought her name was Luna or something, was being passed between three Alpha’s. It broke his heart because he knew the highest bidder of the three would be able to get her for a while. He shook his hips and pulled the leather panties down a little bit more, revealing more of his hip bone, and that caused the horde of Alpha’s around the stage to toss handfuls of twenty’s at the stage towards him. It didn’t matter how much money was on the stage, or how much he made, Lord V took a good deal away to help pay off his father’s debt. Whatever Harry was able to keep, he made sure to keep safe and not touch. He wanted to have enough to be able to buy his freedom back and still get a small place of his own. Harry gave seductive looks out to the Alpha’s as he began to crawl on his hands and knees towards one Alpha, and took the twenty out of his hand with his teeth. Harry then took the twenty and rubbed it along his chest and slipped it into his panties. He watched as the Alpha fought against jumping on the stage to have a piece of Harry. He did a few more moves and then finally his song ended just as he dipped down and pulled the panties down enough to reveal his ass and untouched hole. He quickly pulled his panties back up and walked off the stage, much to the growls and whistles coming from the Alphas. Harry had just taken off his shoes to go back to his room when Crabbe stepped in front of him.

            “Boss wants to see you Harry. Now.” Crabbe sternly told the Omega. He crossed his arms over his chest, blocking Harry’s path towards his room.

            Harry let out a sigh as he placed his shoes on a shoe rack and walked down the opposite hallway. When Lord V wanted to see him, it was to tell him that another portion of his father’s debt had been paid and Harry could keep a little bit more money. He made his way down the hallway slowly, each footstep he took echoed throughout the quiet hallway. Finally, Harry reached Lord V’s door and knocked three times, waiting for the clearance to enter.

            “Come in Harry.” The voice hissed through the door.

            Harry opened the door and walked with his head bowed to the center of the room. He quickly dropped to his knees, hands on his thighs, head bowed down. “You wanted to see me Lord V?”

            “Yes Harry.” Lord V hissed out. His face was sunken in, but his presence was one of a strong Alpha. Lord V lifted his head from the paperwork in front of him to stare at the Omega kneeled in his office. “You are released Harry. Tonight was your last performance. The outfit has been laid out for you and your meager possessions have been packed.”

            Harry felt a smile creep on his face, hearing he had been released. Yet something else the Alpha had said had made Harry curious. “Alpha, sir. If I am released, then why has an outfit already been picked out for me? Shouldn’t I get to choose what I wear on my first day of freedom?”

            Lord V stood from the chair and made his way to where the Omega was. “I’m sorry, I thought the message was clear. You are being released from here Omega, and into the custody of an Alpha. He is buying you as a birthday present for his Alpha son. Actually he has owned you since you were fourteen. Why else do you think I’ve went through all the trouble of making sure you stayed on suppressants and turned down offers that would have paid your father’s debt off in full twice over.” He watched as Harry started to ball his hands into fists.

            “I’ve been working hard to buy my freedom Lord V!” Harry hissed out. “I don’t want to be sold off like one of the other Omega whores. I have money saved! And Sirius is working on helping get out of here as well! You can’t just sell me off.”

            “My dear Harry, you have been sold since you were fourteen. You signed a contract.” Lord V spoke. He walked back to his desk, grabbed the contract, and held it for Harry to see. “You know my business partner, Lucius Malfoy? His Alpha son, Draco, just turned twenty-one. And you are going to be his Omega Harry. As for that small some of 5,000pounds you were saving, it has already been turned over to the Malfoy’s and your Alpha will decide on what will happen with the money. Personally I would consider it a dowry. As for the convict of a family friend…”

            “He’s innocent!” Harry hissed out. All his hard work, all that money he had saved and had hidden was gone. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, yet he refused to cry. He and Sirius had to be close enough to buy Harry’s freedom, and now all gone.

            Voldemort clenched his fists. “You’re lucky that you no longer work here. I would have just smacked you across your face for that comment.” He stepped closer and tossed the contract on the floor in front of Harry’s face. “As I was saying. It will be up to your new Alpha whether or not he lets your weak Alpha godfather talk to you still or not. Now go and get ready. The Malfoys are sending someone to collect you once the club closes.”

            Harry wanted to argue, wanted to say he was working to be a free an Omega, but he slowly rose and kept his eyes cast down as he left the room. He kept his hands in a tight fist as he made his way back down to the worker’s wing. Another Omega quickly ran up to him and embraced him. Harry braced back since it was his friend Ron. “So you’ve heard.”

            “Yeah, bloody Crabbe and Goyle been down here making sure we all knew.” Ron informed his friend. “Why couldn’t this wait a little longer?”

            “What do you mean?” Harry asked. He took out the contacts that he had been wearing and took his glasses from his friend. “I’ve been bought by this Alpha apparently since I was fourteen Ron.”

            Ron grabbed Harry’s arm and brought him into his room, looking around before closing the door. “You know the Alpha that has been exclusively using me?”

            “Yeah, Hermione Granger is her name right?” Harry asked. “She’s a lawyer of some kind right?”

            “Yeah.” Ron enthusiastically spoke. “You see; I’ve told her about the lot of us. How a majority of us have been taken from our families, or given against our will. Turns out that she’s been trying to get this place and others like it shut down for a while. Hermione said that if I agree to testify, that it would help her case. She also said that she would take me in once this place gets raided. I also told her about you and she said if you’re a friend of mine, she would let you stay with her as well.”

            Harry shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. “Ron, what difference does it make. I signed a contract saying I belong to the Alpha. I have no choice. Also I was given to pay off a debt, so wouldn’t the law see it as equal payment or something.” He watched the ginger head shake back and forth.

            “I don’t know mate, but that will be something I ask her.” Ron pulled Harry in for another hug. “You better hurry though Harry. The club closes soon and I don’t want the Alpha hurting you at all.”

            Harry held tight to his friend before he broke them apart and left Ron’s room. The journey down to his room seemed like a march of death, with all the Omega’s in the hallway just staring at him, either with pity, remorse, or joy. Once he was inside, he quickly closed the door, and set about to get ready. His first stop was at his dresser where he searched through the drawers, heart dropping once he realized that Lord V hadn’t been lying. They took all his money that he had saved, and any hope he had of freedom with it. Harry just shook his head, feeling the anger burn in him, before he walked back to the bed. Slowly his eyes drifted to a spot on the bed where he saw the small bag that had been packed, and as he walked towards the bed, he saw a pair of green panties laid out for him. He picked up the clothing, feeling the silk in his hand, shuddering as he thought about how this would look on him. Quickly, Harry slipped off the black leather panties and slipped the green silk ones on, hating how they felt on him. Just as he was walking towards the mirror to look at how the panties looked on him, his door swung opened.

            “That’s him.” One the intruders said. The three Beta’s quickly walked towards the Omega.

            “Who the…mmmph!” Harry tried to ask. Before he could finish the question, he had been forced down to his knees, a gag was forced over his mouth, and he could feel his arms being forced into a strange sleeve. He forced his eyes to look towards the mirror and saw that the gag was green, and as the intruders were forcing him to stand, out of his peripheral vision, he saw the sleeve was also green. _What is with all this green?_ Harry thought. He had to admit that all this green brought out his eyes. He didn’t have time to think much about anything as he was forced to walk out of the room, only catching one of the Beta’s grabbing his small bag off the bed.

            Harry kept his head bowed, not wanting to make any eye contact with the Omega’s that were watching him, whispering about him, and he hated it. He tried to keep his breathing even and his heartrate under control, but he was scared, for this was not what he wanted. All Harry wanted was to earn enough money to buy his freedom back, and find a nice place for him and Sirius to live. He hated that his uncle brought him to the hospital when he started to present as an Omega, hated that that was how Lord V found him. The worse part was Uncle Vernon didn’t need more than five minutes to think about it before he gave Harry over to the man. Harry shook his head, not wanting those memories to come back. He heard music still playing and he could feel his breathing coming faster and his heartrate picking up, for he thought he was going to be taking after the club closes, not while patrons were still in the back. Harry’s eyes darted up to see Lord V standing in the hallway.

            “Take him out the back way.” Lord V informed the guards. He approached Harry and touched the Omega’s face. “I should have had you wearing green from the start. It brings out your eyes, and I’m sure I could have made more money.” He removed his hand and moved out of the way of the Beta’s.

            Harry was thankful that he was going to be taken out the back way, for he didn’t think he could live with the humiliation of all the patrons seeing him bound and gagged, being taken away towards an Alpha. He thought about resisting, about making it more difficult for the guards, but he decided against it. Harry darted his eyes up when they exited the building and saw the black van waiting for them, and saw two more guards standing next to it.

            “Damn he is a fine looking young Omega.” One of the guards leaning against the van spoke. “Master Draco is going to love him.”

            “Well he should, he’s been waiting to have this one since he was fourteen.” One of the guards holding Harry spoke. “Lord Lucius was only waiting until Draco turned twenty-one to give his son this Omega.” The guard’s holding Harry forced him to walk to the van.

            Harry kept his head down as listened to the guards talk about him, and offered no resistance as he was brought to the back of the van. As he heard the doors opening, he forced himself to look up and saw that there was a cage and his flight or fight response took over. He started to struggle, not wanting to get into the cage, finally understanding what the cage meant. Harry yelped as he felt the hands tightening their grip on him, which only caused him to struggle more. It was hard with his hands and arms restrained in the sleeve, but he had to try. He didn’t want to go without at least putting up a fight. Harry watched as the two Beta’s that had been leaning against the van came around to help the three that were having trouble. He smiled behind the mouth gag, for he was glad he was giving the Beta’s so much trouble. A small yelp escaped from behind the gag when felt his legs had been grabbed, and through panicking eyes behind his glasses, he watched as his body was forced into the cage. His heart sank when he realized he could not escape once the cage was closed and locked. Harry slowly forced himself to readjust himself into a kneeling position, for the cage was large enough to allow him to do that. He watched as three guards climbed into the back with him, closing the doors, and then the other getting in the front. Harry felt the van start up and slowly start to take off, taking him to a life he never wanted.

            The ride, at least for Harry, was not a smooth ride, for each bump had him tossing around in the cage, causing him to groan out in pain. Harry could feel color rushing to his face as he listened to the guards laugh at him. He could feel the bruises start to form from his body being tossed around the small cage, and he felt tears stinging his eyes. Yet he refused to cry, for he knew it would end up with the Beta’s laughing at him, not understanding where the sadness was coming from. He thought about Sirius and all the plans they were talking about, how they thought they were close enough to buy Harry’s freedom back, and how Sirius spoke about Harry staying with him if he couldn’t afford a flat. Sirius also said to help Harry adjust to life outside of the club, he would personal do what it took to help. He also had told Harry that he would screen any Alpha that Harry was interested in, to make sure they were worthy of such a sweet kid. Harry dropped his head in the cage as he thought about those times, and how they had filled Harry with so much hope and joy. Now this van was taken him away from those ideas, from Sirius, and all the happiness that might have been. Soon the road became bumpier and it tossed Harry around more in the cage. The whole van was filled with the Beta’s laughing and scoffing at him, and Harry felt the tears so close to falling. Finally, the van stopped moving and he heard doors opening and closing. Harry’s heartrate raced faster as he realized that they had arrived at their destination, and his new prison. He decided he would give the Beta’s a hard time when they tried to remove him from the cage, only to discover the top of the cage could be opened. Harry did try to struggle as the hands reached in and grab him pulling out of the cage and directing him out of the van. Soon Harry was being forced to walk towards the mansion.

            The gravel hurt his bare feet, and the cold wind nipped at his skin, causing the Beta’s to laugh at him. Harry couldn’t believe that the stone of the steps were colder to his feet as he was forced to walk up the steps and being guided into the mansion. It was huge, and Harry didn’t have time to study his new prison before he was being forced to the stair’s and being forced to walk up them. Everything was happening too fast for Harry, and he felt his world spinning, barely aware that they had entered a room, or that he had been forced to his knees and a collar and chain had been attached to his throat. He forced himself to calm down enough to see that the chain was connected to the floor, and he tugged at his arms that were trapped in the sleeve and could tell that they had been somehow attached to the floor. He felt a small prick to his neck, wondering what they had done to him. _No, please let this be a dream._ Harry thought as he listened to the guards leave the room. Alone in the room, Harry forced his eyes to see what they could, and the bed that he was facing scared him more than anything else could in the room. He knew that that was where he was going to be taken against his will, where his dreams will truly die. Harry dropped his head and let the tears slowly fall down his face. He wondered how long he would have to be like this, and after sometime, he heard the door open.

            “Happy Birthday Draco.” A cold voice spoke. Harry shivered as he recognized the voice as Lucius Malfoy, Lord V’s business partner and associate.

            “Is it the same one that I’ve wanted since I was fourteen?” Another voice asked. It wasn’t as cold as Lucius’s, but still cold enough to cause Harry to shudder. It had to be Draco. “The Omega with the green eyes and the wonderful mouthwatering scent?”

             Lucius laughed slightly. “Smell the air and tell me yourself.”

            Harry listened as he heard Draco take a deep breath of air, and listened as footsteps slowly approached him. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand entangle itself in his messy hair, and a nose pressed right into his scent glandes. Harry could help the small whine that escaped from behind the gag as he felt a tongue run across his scent glandes. The hand released his hair, and he was thankful for it.

            “Thank you Father.” Draco spoke. “He will do nicely, and he is at a breedable age. I will be able to continue on the Malfoy name with him.”

            “That was why we waited until you were twenty-one Draco. Perfect age to start reproducing pups, and this is also a strong and capable Omega. He’ll produce you strong pups.” Lucius spoke. “Now if you excuse me, I know the guards gave him a shot to induce his first ever heat, and I do not want to ruin your first time with him.” With that, Lucius turned heel and walked away.

            “You look so lovely in green Omega, and I can’t wait to take you when the drug takes effect.” Draco joyfully spoke.

            Harry couldn’t believe what he just heard and hoped that he had heard wrong. He had been taking suppressants, there was no way a drug could force his body into a heat. Harry moaned out in pain as he felt a cramp roll through him, and his hole slowly start to produce slick, and he couldn’t believe that he was entering a heat. He forced his green eyes to look up, and all he saw was grey eyes staring back at him, ready to devour him. Harry shivered as he knew what was coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to update! Trying to update all stories, but writer's block sucks. Enjoy.

His body was on fire, and his arms were going numb. Everything in him was screaming out in pain, and the smell hitting his nose made the pain worse. Harry just watched as the Alpha paced back and forth, and all he wanted was for the pain to end. The cramps were rolling through him like crazy, and all he could do was moan behind the gag. He just didn’t understand why Draco was pacing in front of him, and why the Alpha wasn’t trying anything with him. Harry just stared at Draco, wishing that the Alpha would make his move already. _Why is he enjoying my pain?_ Harry could feel the sweat building on his body, slowly running down his skin, and he couldn’t stop himself from flinching.

            “You are so beautiful.” Draco hissed out. The way the Alpha spoke, caused Harry to shiver. He could feel his blood turning to ice, and it felt as though the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. “I have waited so long, Potter. Going to the club, watching you from the back. Trying to control myself, knowing that you were already mine. Sometimes I would see an Alpha get to handsy with you, and I would have them taken care of.”

            The words caused Harry to flinch, for he did not understand what Draco meant. Sure, there was the occasional horny Alpha that over stepped the rules, but the guards there made sure that the were brought to heel. He felt a spike in his heart rate, as another cramp rolled through him, for things were making sense now. Harry had a habit of memorizing the Alpha’s that came through the club, especially ones that got handsy with him. If the disappeared, then he hoped that they simply wouldn’t come back. Yet, with the way Draco was talking, Harry believed that they were killed. _No._ Harry thought in his mind. _He couldn’t have had those Alpha’s killed._ “Mmmmppphhh!” The cramp ripped through his body, and Harry knew that he would double over, if he wasn’t restrained the way he was.

            “Your first heat, and I get to witness everything about it.” Draco laughed out. Harry couldn’t believe that the Alpha was laughing. His whole body felt as though it was on fire, and the Alpha was laughing at him. “Your scent is simply mouthwatering right now. Almost like a perfectly aged wine. And each passing second it is getting harder and harder to simply watch.”

            Harry couldn’t believe the arrogance coming from the Alpha, and all it did was add to the pain he was feeling. He knew Alpha’s couldn’t resist Omega’s in heat, and he wondered why Draco was taking the pleasure in tormenting him. A whimper escaped his mouth as he watched Draco kneel in front of him. Harry watched as Draco reached behind the gag, and slowly removed the gag. It felt amazing to finally have the gag removed, but he was still restrained to the floor. “Pl, please. I, I don’t…don’t belong.”

            “My father brought you for me when I was fourteen.” Draco purred out. Harry pulled his face away from Draco’s hand, for his skin was crawling. All he was rewarded with was a vicious hit to the face, and he could taste blood pooling in his mouth. “I have owned you for so long Potter. And that money that you were saving, impressive for an Omega in a whore house, but as your Alpha, that money is mine. I think it will do nicely for a startup college fund for our future pups. That pathetic Alpha, what was his name, oh Sirius, would never have gotten enough money to set you free. And he’s nothing but a convict anyway.”

            “I don’t want to have pups with you, you bastard!” Harry hissed out. He didn’t know where the strength came from, but just listening to how Draco was talking about him and Sirius, it gave him strength. “And Sirius was framed! He didn’t do those things he’s accused of! I don’t belong to you!”

            Another hit, another wave of pain rolled through him, and Harry’s vision was felt blurry. He realized that the hit caused his glasses to fall off, and he couldn’t see properly. “I think you look prettier without those glasses, pet.” Harry didn’t move as he felt Draco’s hand gently stroke his face. He could feel the bruise already forming from the two hits that Draco already delivered to him. “Didn’t want to mark you this early, pet. But you have a mouth on you, so I need to punish your misbehavior.”

            Harry felt his anger starting to control him, and he no longer cared that he was entering his first ever heat. All he cared about was punching the smug Alpha in the face. “I don’t belong to you! I am a free Omega! That whole operation that Voldemort runs, illegal, makes all this illegal! Sirius is my family!” Another hit, and Harry saw stars. His body felt weak, not only from the hits, but also from experiencing his first heat. He could feel his body produce slick, and the scent that he smelled off the Alpha was causing more to be produced. Harry understood why the other Omega’s were always in agony, and why they sought out Alpha’s. “I don’t belong you!” A whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Draco grabbing his face.

            “I think we’ve indulged in enough conversation, pet.” Draco hissed out. “And I can no longer control myself, for your scent is beyond mouthwatering.” To make his point, Harry watched as Draco licked his lips. “Taking your virginity, destroying you, this is the best birthday I think I’ve ever had.”

            The words sent a chill down Harry’s spin, and before he could realize what was happening, the collar was removed and his arms were finally free of the sleeve. Before he could fight back, Harry was swept off the floor, and he found himself on the bed. The scent was flooding his senses, and he felt an unimaginable pain running through his entire body. He turned around and tried to fight the Alpha off, but his body was weak. “Bastard!” Harry was surprised that he had enough strength to even speak. The scent surrounding him was driving him crazy, and he didn’t understand why. “I will never be yours!”

            “You are mine!” Draco hissed. Harry couldn’t fight as Draco forced him to turn around, and couldn’t fight as he felt Draco restraining his arms behind his back. “I was thinking about going slow, and making this romantic, seeing as it is your first time, but that just changed. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.”

            Harry struggled in the restraints, hating that this was happening to him. He was saving money to pay off the debt, but all that had been taking away because he signed that stupid paper when he was fourteen. _Sirius was trying to help me too._ Harry thought. Just thinking of the God parent that promised he would protect him, made him feel sad. Sirius was wanted for a crime he didn’t commit, and both he and Harry were working to not only free Harry, but prove that Sirius did not commit the murder as well. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Draco’s hands exploring his leaking hole. A yelp escaped his mouth as he felt three of Draco’s fingers being shoved violently into his untouched hole.

            “Holy hell Potter.” Draco hissed out. Harry couldn’t stop the groans and moans that were escaping his mouth as he felt the fingers moving around his hole. “I am so thrilled that Lord V made sure that you stayed a virgin. This will make these last seven years worth the wait.”

            “I will never be yours.” Harry hissed out. A yelp escaped from his mouth, for he felt Draco’s fingers run across something. He felt more fire running and he just wanted it all to stop. “Please.” Harry couldn’t believe that he was begging, and to make things worse, he didn’t know what he was begging for. All he knew was that he wanted to pain to end, and wanted Sirius to save him.

            “How cute.” Draco hissed in his ear. Harry couldn’t stop his body from flinching as Draco’s hot breath ran across his cold his. It didn’t make sense to him, for how could the inside of his body feel hot, while his skin felt cold. “Begging is a turn on for me, pet. I think it’s finally time for me to claim you as mine.”

            Harry couldn’t stop the tears from falling, nor the yelp that was ripped from his throat as he felt Draco roughly pull the three fingers out with a loud pop. He listened as he heard Draco slowly removing his pants and he knew what was going to happen. _Please let this be a nightmare!_ Harry yelled in his mind. He never wanted an Alpha, for all he wanted was his freedom. Freedom from Voldemort’s club, and freedom from a life his uncle sold him into. _Sirius will come to save me! He will save me!_ Harry screamed in his mind. Another yelp escaped from his mouth as he felt Draco’s cock rubbing against his hole. He tried to pull away, but groaned as he felt Draco digging his fingers into his side. _No!_ Harry yelled in his mind.

            “Please feel free to scream out, pet.” Draco hissed in Harry’s ear. Harry couldn’t stop himself from crying, and he feared what was coming. Something he never wanted, something he hoped he never had to endure, was about to be forced onto him, and he couldn’t stop it. Harry pulled at the restraints around his wrists, hoping to escape, but letting out a small whimper. He was too weak and he knew he couldn’t stop the Alpha. “You are mine.”

            The scream was ripped from his mouth as he felt the Alpha’s cock head slowly entering him. It was painful, and despite the amount of slick he produced, it still felt as though he was being ripped in two. To Harry’s horror, he realized that it was only the head that was in him. “Get it out!” Harry didn’t know where he was getting the strength from, but he had energy. He tried to force his body away from the Alpha, but Draco’s hands were tightly holding his hips. “Stop!” The tears were falling, and his body was shaking as he felt more of Draco’s cock entering his hole. Harry felt as though his guts were being dragged out of him as he felt the cock slowly leave his body. He hoped that it was over, but then he felt Draco’s nails dig into sides and then felt another vicious thrust. “Stop!”

            “God the noises you make Potter, they are driving me crazy.” Draco hissed out. He slowly pulled out of Harry, and then viciously slammed back into the Omega. “Your first time, and becoming my Omega, this is the best birthday present father could give me.”

            Harry thought he was going to die, and he did not know how long Draco kept up the vicious pace vicious pace before he felt the Alpha was fully in him. Time blurred together to Harry, and soon the only noise he heard was Draco slamming into him. He no longer had the energy to fight as he just let Draco continue to viciously move in and out of him. Each new thrust felt as though his insides were being ripped apart, and then viciously dragged out of him. It didn’t matter that his body was producing slick, each thrust was causing more pain to his body. He wanted to scream, but all sounds were lost for he had no breath. “GAH!” Harry was surprised that he could make that sound, and he realized that it was because Draco hit something in him.

            “Well, well, well.” Draco hissed in Harry’s ear. The Alpha’s hot breath against his skin, caused him to shudder. “Looks like I found your prostate, pet. I wonder what other sounds I could get you to make if I hit it again.”

            The words sent fear down Harry’s spine, and he felt Draco readjust his body. Harry felt Draco slowly pull out, and then quickly slam into him, rubbing his prostate. “Gah!” Harry couldn’t stop himself from crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He didn’t want the action to feel good, for he knew what Draco was doing to, and he couldn’t stop the sounds coming from his mouth. Harry felt his face turning red, for he could feel his own cock stir with pleasure. _No!_ He couldn’t believe that his cock was responding. _No! This is rape!_ Harry tried to think of anything that would get rid of his hard on, but nothing was working. “GAH!” The cry was ripped from his throat as he felt Draco’s hand around his own cock.

            “Is my little Omega trying to get a hard on?” Draco asked. The coldness in his voice made Harry shiver. Harry gasped out as he felt Draco quickly pull out of him. “Don’t you dare move, pet.”

            Harry was panting for breath, hoping that Draco was done with him. He weakly tugged at the cuffs, hoping that they would slip, but they didn’t. The idea to escape crossed his mind, but his body was simply too weak. Harry listened as footsteps approached the bed, and he weakly saw that Draco returned. He didn’t move as he felt Draco climbing behind him, and a yelp escaped from his mouth. Cold metal was touch his cock and balls, and he couldn’t stop himself from gasping. “S…stop.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and he was wondering what Draco was doing to him. Harry couldn’t stop himself from whimpering as he felt the cold metal locking around his cock, and it was painful. “Pl…please.”

            “There you are, pet.” Draco whispered. “Now I can enjoy you without worrying about you getting pleasure from this.”

            Harry cried out in pain as he felt Draco slam his cock back into him. He didn’t think anything could be worse than the first-time Draco slammed into him, but this was worse. His cock wanted to grow in pleasure, but the cage that Draco forced him into, caused him pain. Time was lost to him as Draco continued to viciously move in and out of him. Harry just wanted his suffering to end, but he knew that would not happen. A new pain ran through him as he felt the knot inflate. “You’re killing me!” It was all Harry could scream, for it felt like he was being torn in two. The sudden inflation of the knot rubbed against his prostate, and the strain of his cock trying to grow in the cage.

            “Going to bite your scent glandes now, pet.” Draco hissed into Harry’s ear. He rolled his hips, listening to the Omega whimper out in pain and pleasure. “Then you will official be mine.”

            Everything in Harry was in pain and on fire, and then a new pain ran through him. He couldn’t stop the scream from escaping from his mouth as he felt Draco’s teeth piercing his flesh. _Sirius! Please find me!_ It was the only thought going through his mind as he let darkness take him. Harry hoped that when he awoke, he would be free and safe with Sirius.


End file.
